


Attacks (of Anxiety, on Anxiety, For Anxiety)

by blu_orb



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Unsympathetic Remus, tw:blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_orb/pseuds/blu_orb
Summary: (Dexitivity) Remus is mean to Virgil/ is being extremely chaotic in a delebrate attempt to send Virgil into a panic attack. Could end with hurt/comfort, or with total twin murder if you push it!https://youtu.be/i9fHfTsvY-Y?list=PLcJ22s0RtUKJIlbTCE4HiuCVcTac12tzjMusic Virge is listening to at the beginningTrigger warnings: blood, slightly sexual implications(I think?? I just wrote how I saw remus written and thought it'd be best to have the warnings that I saw on other books), panic attacks, remus





	Attacks (of Anxiety, on Anxiety, For Anxiety)

**Author's Note:**

> (Dexitivity) Remus is mean to Virgil/ is being extremely chaotic in a delebrate attempt to send Virgil into a panic attack. Could end with hurt/comfort, or with total twin murder if you push it!
> 
> https://youtu.be/i9fHfTsvY-Y?list=PLcJ22s0RtUKJIlbTCE4HiuCVcTac12tzj  
Music Virge is listening to at the beginning
> 
> Trigger warnings: blood, slightly sexual implications(I think?? I just wrote how I saw remus written and thought it'd be best to have the warnings that I saw on other books), panic attacks, remus

Virgil softly hums to himself, laying on the common room couch, a mashup he found coming from his headphones. He'd much rather be cuddling with his boyfriends, but they both have important things to do, so this is the next best thing. He zones out for a bit, closing his eyes.

Next thing his mind registers is that his music has stopped and that there is a very loud chewing noise. Opening his eyes he's greeted by... a very stinky trash man, dripping in... some kind of blood, eating deodorant. He speaks, his mustache moving along with his mouth. "Veegee! I heard you, my brother, and Snakey had gotten together! Are you having fun with them?" The way he says it is innocent, implying nothing, but the wink accompanying it does quite the opposite. He waves his arms a bit, splashing Virgil with the blood. Virgil takes a few deep breaths, trying not to think about the blood.

"Remus, can you please just... leave?" Virgil's being really polite, seeing as how he just got splashed with... an unknown type of blood. "Oh, I don't think I will. Get it? O? Like the blood type?" He cracks up, his highly unsettling laugh resounding throughout the room. Virgil shivers, really hating that his boyfriends aren't here to comfort him. Remus wipes an imaginary tear away, still grinning. "Anyway, where are Roro and Snakey? You're almost never away from them now!" Virgil glares at him, slightly shaking, his breathing getting shallower. "They're busy." 

Remus smiles unsettlingly. "That's too bad... Oh well, at least that means I get to have some fun!" He looks around the room, making his Morning Star appear from.. somewhere.. Virgil is now shaking a lot, gasping for breath, curling up in a ball... having a panic attack. 

It's at this time Roman walks in, having finished what he was doing in the imagination. "Virgil, my dear sto-" He abruptly stops speaking as he sees what's happening, summoning Deceit. Deceit seems slightly out of it. "What is it-" Seeing what's happening, Dee runs over to Virgil to take care of him, speaking softly. While Dee's doing this, Roman unsheathes his sword, pointing it at his brother. "How dare you! Doing this horrid act while he is defenseless, with no one near!" 

Grinning, Remus readies his Morning Star. "Oh, are you going to be the knight in shining armor for your poor lover are you?" Roman doesn't respond to this, charging into battle, mercilessly attacking Remus. Remus manages to mostly deflect the Prince's blow, however, there is now a large cut through this sleeve, the arm below bleeding.

They go through this repeatedly, until Remus gets in a hard hit on Roman's non-dominant shoulder, the sound of bones cracking and muscle tearing, leaving a bloody mess and rendering that arm useless. Roman takes this chance to stab Remus through the chest, impaling him on the sword. Remus coughs up a bit of blood, then smirks one last time at Roman, speaking in a weak whisper. "Guess you won bro.. Now you don't have to deal with me anymore.." He takes another breath, then exhales for the last time. Roman takes in a breath, releasing his sword, shaking his head slightly as he takes a step back. Remus's corpse slumps to the ground, the sword going further through his chest, exposing the bloodied blade.

"No.. I didn't mean to.. Not like this.." Roman mutters softly, still shaking his head, his hands bloody and his usually pristine white prince outfit ripped and bloodied. He looks at Deceit, who's eyes are wide with a variety of emotions. They stare at the corpse, silent. Roman takes a shakey breath, then picks up his brother's body, taking him to the imagination.

He heads for a plot of land behind the castle, the empty land that had been designated for if any sides ever died. When he set it aside, he had been hoping it would never have to be used. He sighs, regretting that he's the reason it's about to gain it's first occupant. Using his powers of manipulation of the Imagination, he creates a hole in the ground large enough for Remus, then gently places his body in the hole. He sighs softly, then covers the body with dirt, creating a headstone for him, engraved with an octopus pattern. He touches the ground under which Remus is buried, speaking softly. "I wish.. I wish I had made more of an attempt to get to know you, brother. If I had, then maybe.. maybe this whole thing could have been avoided.." He stands up, brushing off his hands. "Goodbye.. Remus.." He walks away, leaving the Imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE THIS CAME FROM I'M SORRY


End file.
